(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filter cartridge and beverage machines having a filter cartridge such as an espresso machine or the like having a housing in which a filter bed made of filter material is arranged having a connector element to connect the outlet of the filter cartridge to a connector element of a water storage tank.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
Filter cartridges for use in a water storage tank of a beverage machine, such as an espresso machine or the like, are generally equipped with a housing in which a filter bed formed from filter material is arranged. Such filter cartridges are, for example, disclosed in patent DE 197 17 054.
In these known filter cartridges the filter bed is subjected to upward flow from bottom to top. This has the consequence that the water must be lifted by a suction pump in the respective beverage machine through the entire filter cartridge against the flow resistance of the filter bed. This flow is opposed both by the resistance of the filter bed, as well as the weight of the water.